Discussioni utente:Nathan Zane
Proposta di collaborazione :D Ciao Nathan, mi chiamo Salvo e stavo per avviare un progetto di traduzione completa dei documenti della SCP Foundation e mi sono imbattuto in alcuni tuoi documenti SCP tradotti. L'intento è quello di aprire un sito affiliato a quello principale, difatti SCP Foundation ha una controparte Russa, Cinese e Koreana che riporta quasi alla lettera tutti i loro documenti. E' da un po' di tempo che mi bazzica quest'idea per la testa e improvvisamente ho trovato te ed i tuoi documenti tradotti. Ti andrebbe una sorta di collaborazione? Se ho infranto le norme della community di Wikia, scrivendoti questo messaggio, me ne scuso. Nel caso, ti lascio il mio indirizzo mail per poterne parlare con tutta calma : svora@hotmail.it Attendo una tua risposta! =D Distinti saluti, Salvo. Salvo, dato che non sei registrato ti rispondo qui. Le traduzioni non sono tutte mie, questa wiki prende il materiale da questo forum, dove ognuno può tradurre e postare i documenti che vuole. Se ti va potresti postare i documenti nella sezione apposita, mano a mano che li traduci, o richiedere a qualche utente (ce ne sono diversi affezionati agli SCP) di collaborare con te. In ogni caso, puoi fare le tue proposte direttamente nel forum, dove ne parleremo col resto dello staff. ''- Nathan Zane'' New URL Hey. I don't speak Italian, sorry. The URL of this wiki is it.creepypastaitalia.wikia.com. That is a bit big, and it might make you harder for Italian users to find. I think you should let me move the wiki to it.creepypasta.wikia.com. It might bring you more users. If you let me do this, then the old URL it.creepypastaitalia.wikia.com will redirect. That means that if someone goes to it.creepypastaitalia they will be brought instead to it.creepypasta. Do you think this is a good idea? Please let me know. I want your wiki to do well! Elecbullet (discussioni) 03:03, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) interessante interessante .... piacere !!! quanto tempo ci hai messo ad arrivare primo ??? e che genere di storie scrivi ??? preparati a combatterti con me perche ho deciso che mi impegnerò al massimo #M Agisca !!! Carissimo Nathan Zhane, Se non è a conoscenza di quello che sta succedendo nella wiki, lasci che glielo spieghi. Centinaia, anzi, MIGLIAIA di bimbiminchia stanno scrivendo su questa wiki. Per carità, non voglio dire che non dovrebbero scriverci. Ma, porca miseria, hanno combinato un CA-SI-NO. Alcuni modificano creepypasta leggendarie, rendendole un'accozzaglia fumante di errori grammaticali. Altri inventano di sana pianta storie che: 1)- Non fanno paura ; 2)-Sembrano uscite da un fumetto da quattro soldi: 3)-Non credo siano comparse sul forum. Guardi storie come "Edward Skull Death" e "Marmo". La prima sembra una fusione tra Jeff the Killer, il fumetto Spawn e Dante's Inferno. La seconda, è qualcosa di atroce. Penso che l'autore ritenga che bastino un fenomeno paranormale, una casa stregata, volgarità, razzismo e parole messe ad minchiam per fare una buona creepypasta. Se posso permettermi, mi sembra che abbia un pò lasciato andare questa wiki. Lei stesso, qualche tempo fa, ha cancellato una mia storia, dicendo che non era apparsa sul forum. E mi sta bene così. Ma perchè, in nome di tutto ciò che è sacro su questa terra maledetta, vedo apparire su questo sito storie senza capo nè coda, con errori di tutti i tipi e che sembrano scritte da persone che usano in continuazione il T9? Spero che legga questo messaggio. Io, sinceramente, sto quasi per arrendermi. La prego, faccia qualcosa in nome di tutti i VERI appassionati di storie del terrore e affini. Distinti saluti, L'incazzatissimo LotoBianco34.